


Ever Fallen In Love

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John's having doubts about a relationship.
Relationships: Charlotte - Relationship, John Redmond - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Ever Fallen In Love

"what's up with your face john"!

"There's nowt wrong with me, face Paul"!

"Well, you could have fooled me. John i've known you all your life and your face looks like a well slapped arse"?

"Guess, what mate there's some things that you don't know about me ~ Okay"

"Touched a nerve"!

"Anyway, how was your romantic break to? Malta with Charlotte".

John looked at his brother and rolled his eyes!

"That good was it".

"Aye, paul it were that good if you don't mind being ignored by your. Fiancé" enjoying herself being chatted up by lothario's in budgie smugglers at the poolside!

"What, did you do about it John"!

"Nowt, just sat there and watched her making a fool of herself".

"You know what. The auld man would say"!

John and paul looked at each other, and chuckled knowing exactly what their old man would have done in his situation.

"He would have said you should have. Lamped the foreign fuckers for chatting up your bird".

"Why, didn't you then john"

"You know me, i can handle myself in a fight." But looking at. 'Charlotte' I thought to myself, you're not worth it.

"Whoa, you think that she's not worth it"?

"The whole holiday was a disaster, we've been arguing a lot just lately". I think that she's seeing someone else behind my back.

"Do, you know for sure john"!

"Not, for sure, she's always looking to pick a fight when i, come in from work so that she can walk out of the. Living room taking her phone with her".

"Do you know the pin of. Charlotte's phone then"

"Aye, but she's changed it".

"Fuck john you two are getting married at the end of the month".

"Tell me, about it bro"! - I don't know what to do about it. It's like i'm living someone else's life?.

"You should call it off john".

"Call, what off"

John turned around to see a grinning Jim standing next to him and his brother.

"You, looking forward to your last night as a free man then mate" ! ~ you know that once a bird lays a bloke she walks over him like a carpet Jim was chuckling.

"Fuck off jim" ~ you two better not be cooking something up!

"Like what mate"!

"Like, let's go into this lap dancing club"?

"Don't, worry John the only stripper that you'll see when you get married. Is one for wallpaper"! - Paul and Jim burst out laughing.

"Shift your arse I'm gasping for a pint"!

"Oi, wake up. Redmond"

John opened his eyes at the sound of. Cath's voice.

"You were snoring you know John"?

"You're, such a liar hilton" ~ anyway i don't remember you complaining,

"Why, didn't we work out. Johnathon"

"You, know why. Cath, after all that shit with Charlotte, I'm no good at all the romantic, stuff i…. I don't know how to show my feelings and i don't want to hurt another woman ever again".

Cath changed the subject knowing that if she pushed. John would close up tighter than a clam.

"So, are you looking forward to the. Carshare on. Monday then"!

John rolled his eyes.

"Have, you got. Kayleighs address then".

"Aye, cath I'll put it in the. Satnav on Monday morning".

Cath turned away smiling to herself knowing that her plan to put. John and Kayleigh together was working.


End file.
